marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strength Scale
This scale puts all the characters of the Marvel Universe in order, by raw physical strength. If this list includes any artificial augmentation of strength by way of outside forces such as telekineses or Mutagenic changes (such as Hulk's Gamma Ray bombardment) and Cosmic Energy (Such as Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic) it will be noted in parenthesis. These figures have been known to change from comic to comic, but these values are generally recognized as average for the character and the most recent we know of. ---- __TOC__ Inferior Human * Energizer (Normal strength for a child) * Famine * Kala * Volla ---- Below Average * Corruptor * Franklin Richards * James Power * Justin Hammer * Kang the Conqueror ---- Average Human * Banshee * Cannonball II (Sam Guthrie) (Without thrust) * Chamber * Dust * Ecstacy * Edwin Jarvis * Eel * Electron * Emma Frost * Empath * Firebird * Firestar * Forge * Franklin Storm * Hellstorm * Henry Peter Gyrich * Iceman * Illusion * Infectia * Jean Grey * Jennifer Kale * Jetstream * Kaluu * Karma * Mary Jane Watson Parker * Moira MacTaggart * Shadowcat * Valerie Cooper * Vagabond * Vanisher * Vertigo II * War * Willie Lumpkin * Wiz Kid * Wong * Wraith * X-Man * Yellowjacket II ---- Above Average * Bishop * Blade * Danielle Moonstar * Dazzler * Gambit * Havok * Iron Fist * Jester * John Jameson * Jubilee * Ka-Zar * Mystique * Nightcrawler * Psylocke * Storm * Vamp (Without Absorbo-belt) * Viper * Wolfsbane * Wyatt Wingfoot * Yellow Claw * Zaladane * Zaran ---- Peak Human (Under 2000 lbs) * Adam X - 600 lbs * Feral * Kingpin - 650 lbs * Captain America - 800 lbs * Edith Harker - 800 lbs * Kro - 800 lbs * Quicksilver - 1000 lbs (Upper body) * Vermin - 1000 lbs * Whirlwind - 1000 lbs (Upper body) * Zombie - 1200 lbs * Werewolf - 1500 lbs (Intermediate form, days before and after full moon) ---- 1 Ton (2000 lbs) * Beast - 1 Ton * Cannonball II (Sam Guthrie) (With thrust) * Karnak - 1 Ton * Killer Shrike - 1 Ton * Lilandra - 1+ Ton * Quicksilver - 1 Ton (Lower body) * Toad - 1 Ton (Arms) * Werewolf - 1 Ton (Full form, on a full moon) * Whirlwind - 1 Ton (Lower body) ---- 2 Tons * Jack of Hearts - 2 Tons ---- 3 Tons * Toad - 3 Tons (Legs) ---- 4 Tons * Adam Warlock - 4 Tons (Unenhanced by cosmic power) * Krang - 4.55 Tons ---- 5 Tons * Klaw - 5 Tons (Fully energized) * Spider-Girl - 5 Tons ---- 6 Tons ---- 7 Tons * Varnae - 7 Tons * Spider-Woman - 7 Tons ---- 8 Tons ---- 9 Tons ---- 10 Tons * Exodus - 10 Tons (With telekinesis) * Scarlet Spider - 10 Tons * Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) - 10 Tons * Wind Warrior * Venom - 11 Tons * Puma - 12 Tons * Will o' the Wisp - 12 Tons (At maximum density) * American Eagle - 15 Tons * Khoryphos - 15 Tons (Without telekinesis) ---- 20 Tons * Frigga - 20 Tons * Enchantress - 25 Tons * Idunn - 25 Tons * Karkas - 25 Tons * Karnilla - 25+ Tons ---- 30 Tons * Frey - 30 Tons * Zuras - 30 Tons (Without telekinesis) ---- 40 Tons * Adam Warlock - 40 Tons (Enhanced by cosmic power) * Ikaris - 40 Tons (Without telekinesis) * Interloper - 40 Tons * Wrecker - 40 Tons * Valkyrie - 45 Tons ---- 50 Tons * Firelord - 50 Tons * Giant-Man, Goliath, Henry Pym - 50 Tons (At 100ft in height) * Vidar - 50 Tons ---- 60 Tons ---- 70 Tons * Colossus - 70 Tons * Doc Samson - 70 Tons ---- 80 Tons * Iron Man - 85 Tons * Thing - 85 Tons ---- 90 Tons * Zeus - 90 Tons (Without use of cosmic powers) * Wonder Man - 95 Tons ---- 100 Tons * Abomination - 100+ Tons * Atlas -100 Tons (when at a height of 60 ft.) * Earth Lord - 100 Tons * Ego - 100+ Tons (Beings created by Ego on his surface) * Hercules - 100+ Tons * Hulk - 100+ Tons * Joseph - 100+ Tons (Using magnetic powers) * Juggernaut - 100+ Tons * Magneto - 100+ Tons (Using magnetic powers) * Silver Surfer - 100+ Tons * Thanos - 100+ Tons * Thor - 100+ Tons * Ymir - 100+ Tons ---- Unknown Upper Limit * Apocalypse * Beyonder * Black King * Galactus * Kurse * Living Tribunal ---- Back to Main Page ----